


acquiescere

by rosenkrone



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Lailah watches, waiting for the day when someone will notice her presence.





	acquiescere

**Author's Note:**

> I was able to commission this beautiful artwork to go along with the story:  
> http://dejinyucu.tumblr.com/post/162648169192/commission-of-young-alisha-reading-the-celestial

The sound of soft footsteps echo within the sanctuary and Lailah glances up, curious.  She rarely has visitors these days, the halls of the sanctuary silent more often than not.  To her surprise, a young girl enters the main area, cautiously making her way forward while clutching a book to her chest.  A familiar book that brings an old ache to the surface.

For a moment, Lailah thinks that their eyes meet and her breath catches, wondering if the girl can sense her presence.  Though she longs for another shepherd to appear, Lailah would never wish such a burden upon one so young.  Not again.

She waits, frozen in place as the girl pauses, seeming to stare right at her before turning her attention back to the book.  Even though she was prepared for the possibility, it does little to ease the disappointment Lailah feels when the girl passes by her without a word of acknowledgement. No matter how many years pass, it still stings whenever she realizes just how little resonance remains within the world.

 

* * *

 

The young girl visits almost daily and though Lailah attempts to keep her distance, it never quite works out as she plans.  She often finds herself peeking over the girl’s shoulder to see which part of the book has her so entranced or coming up with various excuses to approach even if the girl barely reacts.  She is so quiet and solemn but her eyes practically light up whenever she pages through the worn copy of the Celestial Record and there is something in that expression that Lailah cannot ignore.

Lailah knows it is not wise to grow so attached but she slowly finds herself slipping closer and closer to the girl whenever she appears.  The sanctuary even begins to seem just a little brighter whenever she is there.  Somehow it becomes a habit to seat herself next to the child, watching over her with a fond expression.

Reaching out, Lailah unconsciously smooths the girl’s hair into place, keeping her touch as light as can be.  To her surprise the girl looks up from the book, glancing around the sanctuary with wide eyes before a soft smile settles on her face.  It could just be her imagination but Lailah allows herself a small bit of hope, wondering if it may be possible for this child’s resonance to grow one day.

 

* * *

 

The soft sound of giggles fill the sanctuary and Lailah presses a hand to her mouth, hiding an amused smile as she watches the young girl study each and every drawing within the book.  She pauses, one finger tracing over the picture of a carving found within one of the ruins.  Muted murmurs turn to excited exclamations, a breathless gasp leaving the girl’s lips when she begins to connect everything together.  Lailah inches closer, unable to resist, and lets the gentle voice wash over her.

“One day.”

The words are spoken so quietly that Lailah nearly misses them.  Glancing over, she studies the child next to her.  Lailah notes the faraway look in her eyes as she reads about the various locations mentioned in the Celestial Record and the way she handles the book as if it holds all the answers she seeks.  Lailah has seen that look before, an expression that says more than words ever will.    There is not much that she can possibly do but Lailah still hopes that this young girl will one day be able to accomplish the wishes in her heart.

 

* * *

 

The sanctuary is far too quiet, something that is all too apparent without the presence of her young visitor.  The days soon turn into weeks, time melting away until Lailah is not even certain how long it has been since she has seen the girl.  Even as she tries not to dwell on the matter, it is easier said than done when each and every sound makes Lailah pause, waiting to see if she has returned.  

Others visit from time to time, but they linger for a scant few moments before going about other duties and leaving Lailah alone with the silence once more.  Though she knew it would not last forever, Lailah misses the quiet moments that they had shared together.  

 

* * *

 

The sound of soft footsteps echo within the sanctuary and Lailah looks up to find a young woman walking towards her.  She wears a modified version of the Hyland knight uniform and walks with a graceful sort of confidence that catches Lailah’s attention.  There is something about her presence that seems familiar but it isn’t until she looks up and finds herself staring at all too familiar eyes that Lailah gasps in recognition.  Not matter how much times passes, Lailah will never forget that expression.

Pressing one hand to her mouth, Lailah can feel the tears pricking at the corner of her eyes as she takes in how her young friend has grown since the last time she visited the sanctuary. Though as she spots the Celestial Record carefully clutched to the woman’s chest, Lailah lets out a laugh, glad to know that some things will never change.  

Before she can stop herself, Lailah is reaching out and lightly stroking the woman’s cheek, softly thanking her even though she knows the words cannot be heard.  It may just be a trick of the light or even her imagination, but the woman smiles directly at her and there is nothing more that Lailah could ask for in this moment.


End file.
